


The One

by Sangerin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he'd found the One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

He permitted himself a single fantasy about CJ. Even that was risky. But if he didn't allow him to think of her, then thoughts of her would enter his mind at inappropriate times, and that could get her killed.

And so only once, in the middle of an eight-hour off-shift, he pictured her in the black Vera Wang. He remembered how her body had felt against his when she'd tried shooting with his handgun (and how she'd fallen flat on her back from the recoil.) He pictured her in control of the press room.

And knew that he'd found Her.


End file.
